Les Exclus
by bakanard
Summary: "Mathieu se réveilla comme une fleur. Cependant, quelques secondes seulement après avoir émergé, un détail le frappa : il n'était plus dans son lit. Son matelas avait été remplacé par un sol dur et froid. Le jeune homme tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une puissante lumière l'aveugla. Où était il ? Il avait froid, et... Un peu peur, il devait se l'avouer." Yaoi/Matoine.
1. Prologue

« Aujourd'hui, mardi 1 juillet 2015, cela fait exactement 6 mois que Georges Morel a été élu président de la France. Pendant ces 6 mois, la situation économique de notre cher pays s'est fortement améliorée. Le taux de chômage est devenu très bas et les progrès de la médecine s'enchaînent. Nous avons rencontré M. Giraud, l'actuel Premier Ministre, pour lui poser quelques questions quant aux prochaines actions importantes du gouvernement. Il a déclaré, je cite, vouloir financer les grandes universités, reloger plus de 1000 sans abris à Paris et renforcer la sécurité dans les quartiers à risques. Programme très acclamé par... »

Mathieu éteignit sa télévision. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, d'entendre parler du nouveau président toute la sainte journée. Certes, ce dernier faisait du bon boulot, et ? C'était son job après tout. Le petit brun, qui était jusque là affalé sur son canapé, se leva. Il s'étira un peu avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre : le temps était gris. Il sourit : voilà une chose que le président Morel ne pouvait améliorer !

Le podcasteur consulta sa montre : il était 19h32. Son meilleur ami Antoine devait arriver dans une bonne demi heure. Les deux compères avaient prévu de se retrouver pour discuter d'un projet qui leur tenait à cœur : une collaboration. En effet, Antoine et Mathieu étaient, en plus d'être amis, collègues : ils travaillaient tout deux sur la plate-forme YouTube, ils étaient ce qu'on appelait des podcasteurs. Ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble une fois, et depuis, ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose : recommencer.

Mathieu se mit en tête de ne pas commander de pizzas, ce soir. Il décida donc de cuisiner lui même, malgré le fait que, selon lui, c'était une idée exécrable. Il chercha un long moment un plat qu'il serait capable de concocter, avant de se rabattre sur des pâtes achetées il y a peu durant un voyage en Italie. Alors que la nourriture cuisait, il fit rapidement une sauce que sa mère avait l'habitude de cuisiner. Il ouvrit une boite de champignons, qu'il mélangea à la sauce. Quand les pâtes furent prêtes, il versa sa mixture dans la casserole. _Bon, manque plus qu'Antoine. _

Ce dernier ne tarda pas : en effet, trois coups de sonnettes résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Pas de doute, c'était lui. Mathieu alla ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Antoine souriant et jovial. Le plus petit fit entrer son ami dans son appartement. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et blagues dans une bonne humeur habituelle. Tout deux aimaient beaucoup passer du temps avec l'autre. Ils se considéraient comme des frères, et quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas aurait cru qu'ils partageaient bel et bien le même sang.

Les deux jeunes s'installèrent sur le canapé, leurs assiettes posées sur la table basse. Une bière à la main, ils refaisaient le monde, comme à leur habitude. Leur sujet du moment était la crise économique qui frappait la Chine, qui était, à leurs yeux, plutôt un mauvais signe.

« Notre grand, beau et MAGNIFIQUE président devrait rapidement intervenir, lui qui a sauvé héroïquement notre cher pays ! _S'exclama Mathieu, non sans une pointe d'ironie. _»

Antoine se mit à rire. Mathieu continua sur sa lancée.

« Sérieux mec, tu trouves pas que ça a des relents de propagande tout ça ? On en bouffe h24, des « VIVE LE PRESIDENT » !

- T'as pas tord. On se croirait limite en Allemagne nazie.

- HEIL MOREL ! _enchérit__Mathieu en imitant le célèbre salut d'Hitler, ce qui eut le don de faire exploser Antoine. _»

Rapidement, la conversation dévia vers un sujet autrement plus intéressant : leurs projets youtubiens. En terminant leurs assiettes, les deux jeunes hommes mirent au point les derniers détails de leur collaboration. Les prochaines semaines risquaient d'êtres harassantes, vu la quantité et la qualité de travail prévu. Mais les deux garçons s'en moquaient, car ce travail leur plaisait énormément.

Ils passèrent la soirée devant l'ordinateur de Mathieu, à écrire, rire, boire, rire encore, boire, écrire. Quand ils sentirent qu'ils n'étaient plus aptes à travailler à cause de la quantité d'alcool qui coulait dans leurs veines, ils fermèrent l'ordinateur portable et décidèrent de dormir. Antoine, trop saoul pour conduire, s'affala dans le canapé de son hôte, trouvant le sommeil aussi tôt. Le propriétaire des lieux alla se coucher dans son lit douillet. Ses paupières ne tardèrent pas à se fermer, et il s'endormit, un sourire béat gravé sur les lèvres.

Mathieu se réveilla comme une fleur. Cependant, quelques secondes seulement après avoir émergé, un détail le frappa : il n'était plus dans son lit. Son matelas avait été remplacé par un sol dur et froid. Le jeune homme tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une puissante lumière l'aveugla. Où était il ? Il avait froid, et... Un peu peur, il devait se l'avouer.

Il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir ses yeux. Cette fois ci, la lumière était moins aveuglante. Sa rétine mit quelques secondes avant de s'adapter à ce flot lumineux. Il perçut d'abord des ombres. Puis des formes. Puis, tout lui apparu de manière nette.

Il était allongé dans une pièce sans fenêtres. Le sol était blanc. Les murs étaient blancs. Le plafond était blanc. Une porte blanche lui faisait face. Il se leva et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il entreprit de compter ses voisins : huit. Plus lui même, cela faisait neuf.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son poignet droit. Il tourna la tête et découvrit qu'il était enchaîné. Une vague de panique le submergea, mais il tenta de garder son calme. Il releva la tête et découvrit une autre personne, non des moindres, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée : Antoine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. Une voix féminine sortie de nul part résonna dans la pièce.

« Bonjour. Bienvenue, groupe HT12. »


	2. Chapitre 1

Bon, tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ils m'ont fait chaud au coeur ^^ Je tenais à préciser certaines choses : tout d'abord, Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas (snif.), mais les autres personnages sont à moi. L'histoire en elle même est inspirée de deux livres, je vous laisse chercher ^^ J'espère que ma fiction vous plait ^^

P.S : Je fais un petit coucou à la commu Matoine sur skype, je vous aime !

* * *

Mathieu se retourna brutalement vers la voix : il découvrit qu'une femme accompagnée de deux gardes étaient entrés dans la pièce. Il détailla rapidement celle qui venait de parler : ses longs cheveux noirs et raides étaient ramenés derrière sa tête en une queue de cheval basse. Ses traits étaient durs, froids. Son regard vert sombre était des plus inexpressifs. Cette femme terrifiait le jeune homme.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes là. Et bien, vous avez tous, j'ai bien dis tous quelque chose en commun. Vous avez remis en cause le pouvoir et la force de notre président, M. Morel. Laissez moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire. »

Un écran jusque là invisible s'alluma. Apparut sur l'image un jeune couple dans un restaurant. Ils discutaient gaiement en se dévorant du regard. Ils parlaient de l'actualité, quand le jeune homme eut le malheur de prononcer les mots « De toute façon, j'avais pas voté pour Morel, et j'ai bien fait. Trop parfait pour être honnête. » La jeune fille en face de lui se mit à rire.

Mathieu entendit quelqu'un déglutir sur sa gauche : il reconnut le jeune homme la vidéo. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, le teint pale et les jambes flageolantes. Le podcasteur se retourna vers la vidéo et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

L'image... Elle représentait son salon ! Il... Se vit, assit sur son canapé avec Antoine. Et là, les mots fatidiques furent prononcés. « Notre grand, beau et MAGNIFIQUE président devrait rapidement intervenir, lui qui a sauvé héroïquement notre cher pays ! » « Sérieux mec, tu trouves pas que ça a des relents de propagande tout ça ? On en bouffe h24, des « VIVE LE PRESIDENT » ! » « T'as pas tord. On se croirait limite en Allemagne nazie. » « HEIL MOREL ! ». Puis, le décor et les personnages changèrent.

Mathieu resta quelques minutes sous le choc, la bouche ouverte, le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration difficile. Alors ils avaient été filmés ? Ils avaient TOUJOURS été filmés ? En tout cas, depuis un certain temps. Certainement depuis l'élection de Morel. Cette pensée mit Mathieu dans un état de grand malaise. Alors, chaque moment qu'il croyait intime avait été en réalité filmé ? Le jeune homme se sentit... Il ne parvint pas à mettre de mots sur ses sentiments. Il se tourna vers Antoine. Ce dernier fixait ses chaussures, penaud. Il avait peur. Mathieu le sentait. Et il pouvait facilement le comprendre. Ils s'étaient fourrés dans de beaux draps.

Les yeux bleus du prisonnier se tournèrent vers l'écran : il ne vit qu'une image furtive avant que la vidéo ne s'arrête. Le youtuber regarda alors la femme aux cheveux noirs, qui ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, chaque personne présente ici à été injuste envers notre bon président. Vous l'avez tous critiqué, voir même injurié, sans vous soucier de la bonté qu'il a vis à vis de vous. Cet homme est votre sauveur, votre bienfaiteur, et, aujourd'hui, vous allez enfin vous en rendre compte. Mais tout d'abord, laissez moi vous relater les faits. »

Mathieu n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de lui et son ami.

« Le 1 janvier 2015, des élections improvisées ont eu lieu suite à la démission de l'ancien président, M. Guerin. Georges Morel a été élu en remportant 60 % des suffrages. Quelques jours plus tard, il... »

Mathieu n'écoutait déjà plus. Il regarda autour de lui : les gens étaient terrifiés, certains sanglotaient en silence. Son regard se tourna vers Antoine : il paraissait impassible, il devait sans doute réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

« En trois mois, le chômage avait déjà fortement diminué... »

Alors qu'il continuait d'analyser les gens autour de lui, le petit châtain se posa une question : et lui ? Comment se sentait il ? La réponse était simple : il n'en savait rien. Il était partagé entre la crainte, le malaise et la sensation d'être en plein cauchemar. Tout était si... Étrange. Il se serait cru dans un roman de science-fiction.

La voix stridente de la femme aux yeux verts le sortit de ses pensées.

« Georges Morel est un homme bon et généreux. Sans lui, notre beau pays, le pays des droits de l'homme, la France, ne serait que ruines et désolation. Il régnerait dans les rues françaises l'anarchie. La loi du plus fort. Ainsi, pour vous montrer à quel point notre président a sauvé notre patrie, vous allez la découvrir, cette anarchie. »

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une balle dans le crane de Mathieu. Que voulait elle dire ?

« En découvrant l'anarchie, ici, avec nous, vous vous rendrez compte à quel point l'homme que vous avez bafoué est grand et respectable. Et quand vous serez dehors, avec tous ces gens prêts à vous tuer sans scrupule, vous regretterez vos injures ! »

Mathieu peinait à rester debout. Son monde s'écroulait au fur et à mesure que la femme parlait.

« Tout d'abord, je vais vous appeler un par un pour vous donner vos numéros. Une fois que vous serez sortis, seuls vos numéros vous désignerons. Prononcer votre nom et votre prénom sera sans impact. Pour nous assurer que les autres Exclus connaissent votre numéro, nous l'avons tatoué sur vos poignets droits. Juste en dessous de votre menotte. »

Les Exclus ? Voilà donc ce qu'ils étaient ? Des Exclus ? Mathieu entendit Antoine déglutir. Le podcasteur aux yeux bleus baissa les yeux vers son poignet droit. Impossible de voir son numéro, du moins pour le moment.

« Je vous conseille d'être attentifs, je ne donne les numéros qu'une seule fois. DESFORETS Marc : N°201. RICHARD Sophie : N°202. SOMMET Mathieu : N°203. DANIEL Antoine : N°204... »

Mathieu n'écoutait plus la liste. Il se fichait pas mal des numéros des autres. Il se fichait pas mal des autres en général, à cet instant précis. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était les numéros en eux même : si il était le numéro 203, cela voulait dire que 202 personnes étaient ici avant lui. 202. Il y avait donc sans doutes 202 personnes à l'extérieur. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du petit châtain. 202. 202 ennemis, d'après ce qu'il avait compris du discours de la grande brune. Se fut à son tour de déglutir.

Quand la liste fut terminée, un court silence s'installa, silence que la voix glaciale eut vite fait de briser.

« Sur les murs derrière ou à côté de vous sont accrochés des sacs. Il y en a 10. Un chacun, et nous y veillerons. Ces sacs symbolisent la bonté de notre président : chaque sac contient un pistolet Smith & Wesson M&P45. Chaque arme est chargée à bloc, c'est à dire qu'elle contient 10 balles. Servez vous en à bon escient. »

Mathieu se retourna, et vit bel et bien un sac derrière lui. Néanmoins, il était hors de portée, puisque la longueur de sa chaîne lui permettait tout juste de tenir debout.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de rajouter quoi que se soit. Tout sera clair une fois que vous serez sortis. »

Mathieu se tourna encore une fois vers Antoine. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et paraissait très concentré.

« Je vais donc vous laisser. Une fois que je serais sortie, vous serez libérés de vos chaînes et un décompte de cinq minutes va démarrer. Au bout de ces cinq minutes, toute personne encore présente dans cette pièce sera abattue. Des questions ? »

Personne ne répondit. L'assemblée était trop terrifiée pour prononcer le moindre mot.

« Bonne chance. _Lança la voix glaciale._ »

La femme se détourna et sortit par l'ouvrant gauche de la porte. Ce dernier se referma aussitôt tandis ce que l'ouvrant droit se déverrouilla et se poussa. 5:00, 4:59... Aussitôt, un flot de prisonniers apeurés se rua vers la porte. Tous avaient pris soin de prendre leurs sacs.

Mathieu resta à sa place. Il se tourna vers Antoine, qui, lui aussi, n'avait pas bougé. Le compte à rebours continuait.

« Mec je suis désolé !

- C'est pas ta faute Mat. On va s'en sortir. Il faut juste qu'on reste soudés, qu'on prenne ces putains de sacs et qu'on se tire. Le plus vite possible. »

Mathieu hocha la tête, prit son sac et rejoignit Antoine qui se tenait non loin de la porte, près à sortir. Le podcasteur aux yeux bleus sentit néanmoins que son acolyte fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçu une silhouette recroquevillée dans un angle de la pièce. A en juger par la longueur de ses cheveux, c'était une fille assez jeune. Le regard bleuté se tourna vers Antoine, qui courait déjà vers la jeune fille. Plus que trois minutes.

Le grand brun s'accroupit vers la jeune fille et, sans hésiter, la prit sur son dos. Elle poussa un cri de terreur et commença à frapper faiblement son sauveur. Antoine se releva et jeta un regard à la salle. Un vieillard était debout contre un mur, paisible.

« QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? COUREZ !

- Mon cher ami, je préfère mourir ici. Je ne participerais pas à leur jeu de fous. Bonne chance à vous et votre ami. »

Antoine aurait aimé le raisonner. Mais le compte à rebours affichait deux minutes. Le jeune homme couru en direction de son meilleur ami, malgré le poids de la jeune fille sur ses épaules. Tous trois se ruèrent à l'extérieur.

Dehors, le soleil était entrain de se lever. Antoine posa son fardeau humain sur le sol pour pouvoir observer le lieu plus aisément. Ils étaient dans une forêt. Les arbres étaient hauts, le feuillage abondant. L'air était frais, Mathieu ne regrettait pas de s'être couché tout habillé, à l'instar d'Antoine. Un coup de feu résonna au loin. Les deux podcasteurs se regardèrent, essayant tout deux de refouler leur panique naissante.

Antoine jeta un regard à la petite blonde allongée à ces pieds. Elle tremblait et pleurait. Il s'accroupit vers elle et tenta de la rassurer.

« Hey, calme toi... Chut... Respire... Comment tu t'appelles ? »

- Nu.. numéro 207. »

Sa voix était enfantine et faible.

« Je voulais dire.. Ton vrai prénom. Celui que tu avais avais avant d'arriver ici.

- Je.. je m'appelle May. »

Antoine aida la dénommée May à se lever. Ses longs cheveux blonds, à la limite du blanc, était tressés derrière sa tête. Une fine frange recouvrait son front. Ses yeux bleu nuit fixaient Antoine avec un mélange confus de crainte, de tristesse et de gratitude. Elle se releva difficilement et fit face à Mathieu, qui tentait de la cerner.

« Dis... T'as quel age ? Questionna le plus petit.

- J'ai 15 ans...

- T'es jeune. Qu'est ce que tu fous i... »

Mathieu n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Un déchirant cri d'agonie se fit entendre.

* * *

Désolée pour le cliffhanger :D Sinon, pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai écouté l'OST de Beyond Two Souls, qui est juste génial :D (mention spéciale à Ju qui préfère celle de Kirby.)  
Voilà, si ce chapitre vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à review :D


	3. Chapitre 2

Le cri provenait du petit bâtiment qu'ils venaient de quitter. Mathieu et Antoine se retournèrent instinctivement. Mais le plus grand avait reconnu la voix qui avait poussé ce cri effroyable : le vieillard. Il se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Mathieu. Un simple regard suffit pour que les deux amis se comprennent. Le plus petit était en état de panique avancé, même si il le cachait plutôt bien. Les conventions et autres manifestations publiques l'avaient rendu parfait comédien.

« Faut qu'on dégage. Qu'on trouve un endroit où nous cacher.

- Félicitations, Mathieu, tu viens d'avoir la même idée que toutes les personnes présentes ici ! C'est quoi, ta prochaine GRAAANDE idée ? Trouver de l'eau ? Ne pas mourir ? »

Antoine pouvait difficilement le nier : il en voulait à Mathieu. Il lui en voulait d'avoir emmené le sujet « Morel » sur le tapis.

« Tu fais chier Mathieu ! Voilà où on en est, à cause de toi ! Putain on va crever mec, CREVER ! Tu pouvais pas garder tes putains de réflexions inutiles pour toi ?! »

Instantanément, il regretta ces paroles : Mathieu était son ami, et il n'était en aucun cas responsable de leur chute.

Ce dernier fixait Antoine. Son visage trahissait sa blessure. Il détestait voir son cadet en colère contre lui.

« Désolé mec.. murmura le chevelu.

- T'inquiètes. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais on doit bouger, et ce le plus vite possible. »

Un cri retentit. Ce bruit effrayant finit de résonner Antoine. Les trois jeunes se mirent en route. Antoine tenait la petite May par les épaules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que la protéger était son _devoir_. Elle était si jeune, si frêle.. Mathieu marchait devant, il servait d'éclaireur. Le soleil était maintenant complètement levé, ce qui facilitait grandement la tache.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, le petit groupe croisait des autres prisonniers. Tous couraient en criant, sans prêter attention aux trois nouveaux arrivants. Leurs visages étaient livides, apeurés. Beaucoup étaient affreusement maigres, ils tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes. Une femme manqua de s'effondrer, mais elle se retint miraculeusement. A un moment, Mathieu crut reconnaître l'homme qui était placé à côté de lui dans la Salle. Le petit podcasteur comprit alors l'ampleur de l'avantage qu'ils avaient : les autres étaient, pour la plupart, seuls. Pas eux. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix, selon lui.

Ils marchèrent deux bonnes heures avant de s'arrêter devant un arbre assez imposant. Mathieu, qui était habitué à l'escalade, entreprit de grimper le long du tronc. Les nombreuses branches lui offrait des prises, ce qui lui permettait une montée relativement simple et rapide. Quand il se situa à plus de cinq mètres de hauteur, le jeune homme se mit debout sur une branche assez solide. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il appelait l'Arène.

Cette Arène devait être plutôt vaste. A peut près la taille d'une très grande ville. Au loin, il pouvait voir un lac, mais il se doutait parfaitement que ce lieu grouillait de personnes qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de croiser. La forêt était partout. Pas un seul endroit était découvert. Mathieu ne pouvait savoir si cela le rassurait ou non. Cet endroit, malgré son aspect luxuriant et joyeux, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ce sentiment était sûrement du aux nombreux cris qui faisaient écho aux piaillements des oiseaux.

Au pied de l'arbre, Antoine trépignait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : monter rejoindre son ami. Mais il n'osait laisser May seule. La petite blonde était assise contre l'arbre. Elle fixait un point invisible. Son expression grave ne collait pas du tout avec son visage enfantin parsemé de légères tâches de rousseurs. En la regardant, Antoine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri : elle était si mignonne... Mais une question subsistait : comment une personne si jeune pouvait elle avoir des ennuis avec le gouvernement ?

Brusquement, May brisa le silence.

« Monte avec lui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai 15 ans, pas 5. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix faible mais sévère. Antoine haussa les sourcils.

« Tu es sure ? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le brun entreprit alors d'escalader l'imposant tronc. Petit, il détestait ce jeu. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie de grimper. Pire, il y prenait _du plaisir_. Sa peur du disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait. Quand enfin il aperçu son acolyte, il n'était pas peu fier de lui.

Mathieu entendit un bruit. Étonné, il baissa la tête et découvrit un Antoine essoufflé et souriant. Il l'aida à la rejoindre. Le plus jeune s'installa, encore haletant après son incroyable effort. Mathieu lui fit part de ses quelques observations. Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent un petit moment. Mathieu se confondait en excuses tandis ce qu'Antoine lui répétait qu'il ne lui en voulait plus le moins du monde.

« Toine ?

- Ouep ?

- Tu penses qu'on a des chances de... Survivre ?

- Bien entendu Mat. On est pas plus cons que d'autres. Je suis sur qu'il y a ici beaucoup de gens qui sont là depuis des semaines, voir des mois, et qui parviennent à survivre. Et je peux te jurer qu'on en ferra partie. »

Mathieu acquiesça. Il leva les yeux, puis cueilli quelque chose caché parmi les feuilles de l'arbre. Antoine le regarda faire, intrigué. Il distingua alors une petite fleur blanche entre le pouce et l'index de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier sourit et plaça la plante dans la masse capillaire du plus jeune. Les deux compères se mirent à rire en cœur, profitant de ce moment.

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée d'Antoine sur l'arbre. Les deux youtubers décidèrent enfin de descendre. L'exercice se révéla particulièrement difficile pour Antoine. Son ami fit ce qu'il put pour l'aider dans sa progression, même si, parfois, il ne pouvait se retenir de rire devant les piètres performances de son camarade. Ce moment dans l'arbre lui avait presque fait oublier l'horreur qu'il était en train de vivre.

Mais la réalité fut bien rapidement de retour. Une fois que les deux garçons posèrent pied à terre, ils constatèrent avec effroi que May avait disparu. Le sang d'Antoine ne fit qu'un tour : où était elle ? Il n'avait entendu aucun cri, aucun pas, rien !

« Mec.. Je crois qu'elle s'est barrée. »

En prononçant ces mots, Mathieu confirma les pensées qu'Antoine n'osait formuler. Pourquoi diable était elle partie ?

« Mec, on peut pas nous permettre de la chercher. Le temps passe, on a ni bouffe ni eau, et perso je commence à me sentir plutôt mal.

- Mais on peut pas la laisser seule ! Elle survivra pas deux jours, elle est tellement fragile... Je comprend pas pourquoi elle est partie...

- Écoute Antoine, je comprend que tu veuilles la retrouver, mais là on doit décamper, et vite. »

Le jeune homme était déchiré : d'un côté, il était d'accord avec Mathieu, ils avaient marché pendant de longues heures et la chaleur commençait à être pesante. Sa gorge brûlait, sa salive devenait denrée rare et son ventre ne cessait de produire des sons étranges. Il avait sans nul doute besoin de boire et manger. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner May... Cette gamine lui faisait tellement de peine...

« Bon écoute Antoine. Il faut qu'on bouge. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, on a des chances de la retrouver en chemin. Ne m'oblige pas à partir sans toi... »

Antoine se décida enfin à suivre son aîné, même si la pensée qu'il ne retrouverait probablement pas May continuait de le hanter.

Ils décidèrent alors de s'enfoncer un peu dans la forêt, en prenant soin d'arracher un bout d'écorce de leur arbre. Tout en marchant, ils vérifiaient l'humidité du sol, histoire de savoir si, oui ou non, ils s'approchaient d'un point d'eau. Les minutes, puis les heures passèrent : sans succès. Le désespoir gagnait Mathieu : ils allaient crever, tout simplement. Crever bêtement. Pour une discussion sans importance un mardi soir. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il supportait difficilement l'idée de mourir là, en pleine forêt. Puis, une pensée traversa son esprit.

« Toine ?

- Yep ?

- Tu crois que nos abonnés vont se poser des questions par rapport à notre absence ? J'veux dire... Ils vont se rendre compte du truc, non ?

- Mat... Arrête de rêve. C'est le gouvernement qui nous a foutu ici. Ils ont un énorme pouvoir. Ils ont du nous faire passer pour morts auprès de nos abonnés... »

Cette idée pinça le cœur de Mathieu. Ses fans allaient être dévastés... Il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit : il ne devait plus penser aux fans. Ni à personne d'autre, hormis lui même et Antoine. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui ? Sa survie. Celle d'Antoine.

« Mat ! Y'a de l'eau ici ! »

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme se tournèrent vers l'endroit qu'Antoine désignait en tremblant. Une petite source d'eau coulait effectivement à cet endroit. Les cœurs des amis manquèrent un battement. Ils étaient sauvés ! Peut être temporairement, mais ils étaient sauvés ! Le plus petit se jeta sur la source. Avant que ses lèvres n'ai pas atteindre le précieux liquide, Antoine l'interrompit.

« Attend Mat... T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? L'eau est peut-être pas potable...

- Écoute mec, soit on boit et on a une chance sur deux de mourir, soit on boit pas et on crève. Je préfère prendre le risque. »

Et avant que son ami ait eu le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation, Mathieu ouvrit la bouche et bu goulûment l'eau. Elle était fraîche, désaltérante et terriblement bonne, selon lui. Antoine haussa les épaules et rejoignit son camarade. L'eau lui fit un bien fou. Il se surprit à sourire.

Alors qu'il buvait, le plus vieux sentit un pincement douloureux sur bras. Il se retint d'hurler.

« Putain Antoine y'a des guêpes ici ! Je viens de me faire piquer ! »

Le jeune homme se tenait le bras en gémissant. La douleur était bien plus intense que celle provoquée par une piqûre normale.

« Fais voir ? »

Mathieu lâcha son bras. Antoine y découvrit un large rond rouge. Il tenta de toucher la blessure, mais son ami poussa un cri étouffé dès qu'il la frôla. Perplexe, Antoine observa le visage de Mathieu. Ce dernier souffrait, c'était évident. Il paraissait donc impossible qu'il ait été piqué par une simple guêpe.

Antoine tenta de se remémorer les enseignements de premiers secours qu'il avait reçu.

« Mat, bouge surtout pas.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais aller chercher un truc. Attend moi sagement et tout ira bien.

- Antoine ! Me laisse pas t'entend ! »

Antoine prit Mathieu dans ses bras. Il savait que, malgré ces efforts pour cacher ses sentiments, son aîné était mort de peur. Comment ne pas l'être ?

« Je te jure que je serais de retour le plus vite possible Mat. Même si je dois vider mon flingue, je serais de retour. »

Mathieu lâcha son ami et recula un peu. Il lui murmura un « t'as intérêt » suppliant. Antoine ne le vit pas, mais le petit châtain avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui sourit, se retourna et commença à marcher. Il avait repéré sur leur trajet des plantes qui, d'après ses souvenirs, calmaient la douleur quand elles étaient utilisées comme compresses.

Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, le brun repéra les dites plantes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se baisser pour les cueillir, une voix masculine se fit entendre dans son dos.

« Déjà blessé ? »

Il se retourna vivement et fit face à un homme qui devait avoir son age. Il était blond, assez petit et menu. Il lui souriait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Antoine. »

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait. A cet instant, il était surpris que cet homme connaisse son prénom.

« Qui es tu ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Numéro 24.

- Ton vrai nom.

- Pourquoi aurais tu besoin de connaître mon nom, Antoine ? Je suis numéro 24, ici. Et toi, tu es le numéro 204. »

Antoine haussa un sourcil. Son bras droit était placé de sorte à ce que l'on ne voit pas son numéro depuis le début de la discussion.

« Cesses de te tourmenter, Antoine. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. D'ailleurs... »

Antoine ne comprenait strictement rien. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Ce mec ne le connaissait même pas !

« Arrête de faire passer la vie de la personne que tu aimes avant la tienne. Tu vas tout perdre. »

Sur ces mots, 24 s'éclipsa en sifflotant, laissant Antoine seul, perdu.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait :D Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté l'OST de The Last of Us ^^ A bientôt pour la suite et une autre fiction que je prépare ;) (un OS, sans doute).  
P.S : Merci pour vos reviews, ils me font chaud au coeur :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Yo tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard, mais j'ai passé quelques jours chez ma cousine, donc pas d'internet... Mais me voilà à nouveau dans le monde civilisé, alors... Chapitre 3 :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira, personnellement j'en suis plutôt contente ^^

Bonne lecture ! #UniverseBitches

* * *

Quand Mathieu vit enfin son ami arriver, la fameuse plante dans sa main, son cœur fit un bon. Antoine s'était absenté une vingtaine de minutes au plus, et pourtant cela avait suffit à inquiéter Mathieu. Il avait beau se sentir bête, mais, quand Antoine était partit, il était persuadé que ce dernier l'avait abandonné. Abandonné pour rejoindre May, ou pour jouer en solo, qui sait ? Mathieu se dit alors que ses pensées stupides étaient dues à la douleur qui lui lacérait le bras. Qu'il était bête ! Antoine ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, encore moins alors qu'il était blessé !

Ce dernier souriait, il tentait de masquer son stress et son désarroi. Il se posait tellement de questions à propos des paroles de 24... Il fit sortir de son esprit ses pensées. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui importait, c'était de soigner Mathieu.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son ami et s'accroupit près de lui. Il posa délicatement la plante fraîchement cueillie sur la blessure grandissante, provoquant un soupir de soulagement chez Mathieu. Il en profita pour examiner la piqûre : elle était désormais bien plus étendue et enflée que quand il était parti. Sa couleur rouge était des plus vives. Antoine se mordit la lèvre, angoissé : cette blessure ne lui disait rien qui vaille..

Mathieu souriait. La douleur était toujours présente, mais elle était désormais supportable. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard plein de gratitude dans celui anxieux de son ami.

« Merci mec...

- C'est normal Mathieu. Mais j'ai bien peur que tout ça ne soit que provisoire. Il nous faudrait un médecin, et maintenant...

- Antoine, ça ira comme ça. Ce n'est qu'une piqûre, j'vais pas en mourir. »

Antoine, contaminé par l'optimisme de Mathieu, se surprit à sourire. Mais ce moment de répit fut de courte durée.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre derrière les deux compères. Antoine se retourna vivement : il vit alors trois jeunes hommes, visiblement des adolescents, qui marchaient vers eux. Ils portaient tous leur pistolet à la main. Le plus jeune déglutit : mauvais signe tout ça...

Derrière lui, Mathieu essayait en vain de voir ce qui se passait. Bientôt, une voix nasillarde, visiblement en pleine mue, l'informa.

« Vous deux là, donnez nous vos flingues, plus vite que ça ! »

L'ado qui venait de parler pointait son arme sur les deux jeunes gens. Antoine se leva pour lui faire face.

« Écoute mon petit, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Alors soit gentil, pose ton joujou et fout le camp, ou je m'assurerais que tu dégages à grands coups de pied dans le train, compris ?

- Je crois que t'as pas tout bien compris : toi et ton pote, vous nous donnez vous flingues, sinon, ON VOUS BUTE ! »

L'exclamation du garçon était particulièrement ridicule, à cause des envolées aiguës que sa voix prenait. Antoine retint un fou rire, mais l'autre en face de lui le remarqua.

« C'est comme ça ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Les mecs, chopez le ! »

Sous le regard ahuri et légèrement apeuré de Mathieu, le deux acolytes de l'ado se saisirent d'Antoine, tandis ce que le chef posait son arme sur la tempe du chevelu. Mathieu voulu bouger, mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas, fatigue oblige.

Antoine sentit le canon froid contre sa tempe. Il voulu tourner la tête vers Mathieu, mais ses agresseurs l'en empêchèrent vivement. Il ferma alors les yeux. Ils étaient forts, les bougres ! Il se mordit la lèvre. La fatigue naissante l'empêchait de se défendre comme il aurait put le faire en temps normal, et il pensait que c'était aussi le cas pour son ami blessé. Il s'attendait à ce que sa vie défile devant ses yeux, comme dans les livres, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il pria donc intérieurement pour que Mathieu guérisse et qu'il survive sans lui. Et il maudit intérieurement le gouvernement, aussi. Il se dit alors qu'il était ridicule. Mourir tué par un gosse contre le quel il aurait pu se défendre en temps normal, quelle mort de merde.

Alors qu'il était déjà persuadé de sa mort imminente, un coup de feu retentit. Aussitôt, l'acier qui reposait sur son visage s'en alla, accompagné des mains qui le tenait fermement. Il entendit des hurlements, ainsi que de très rapides bruits de pas. Il ouvrit alors les yeux : à côté de lui gisait le corps de son agresseur. Un cercle rouge dégoulinant se dessinait sur son front. Ses yeux exorbités faisaient peur à voir. Le regard du chevelu se tourna lentement vers son allié.

Mathieu était assis, son arme encore braquée. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il était livide, en sueur. Ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire si pétillants étaient écarquillés, emplis de terreur. Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie d'autres rapidement incalculables.

Antoine se jeta dans le bras de son ami, se joignant à ses pleurs. Mathieu, hoquetant, essayait de parler.

« Je.. Je l'ai tué, Antoine...

- Mais Mat, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier !

- Je.. Ce gamin... Je l'ai.. Assassiné.. JE SUIS RENTRE DANS LEUR JEU CRETIN, ANTOINE ! »

Ce dernier serra son ami plus fort contre lui. Il savait que Mathieu avait fait la bonne chose. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière. Néanmoins, il comprenait que son ami soit aussi bouleversé. Qui ne le serrait pas après avoir abattu un homme, aussi jeune qui plus est ? Le gamin essayait juste de survivre, comme eux tous... Non, Antoine ne pouvait se permettre de penser ça. Mathieu avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Mathieu se défit de l'étreinte de son ami. Il observa le cadavre avec dégoût.

« Il faut qu'on l'enterre, Antoine. »

Il ne put qu'approuver. Faute de moyen pour creuser un trou convenable, les deux jeunes hommes placèrent le corps dans un fossé relativement éloigné de leur campement avant de le recouvrir de brindilles et d'écorces. Une fois leur tache accomplie, ils retournèrent près du point d'eau pour se coucher.

Mathieu passa une nuit affreuse. Il avait l'impression de sentir le sang de sa victime, une odeur infecte, entêtante, qui lui donnait la nausée. Quand il tourna la tête vers le lieu du crime, il avait l'impression de voir le corps, étendu, sans vie. Et quand il fermait les yeux, il lui semblait entendre le garçon lui murmurer « Pourquoi Mathieu ? J'étais qu'un gosse Mathieu, un gosse.. »

Recroquevillé sur lui même, la tête entre les genoux, le podcasteur attendit fébrilement le levé du soleil tout en essayant de chasser les images horribles qu'il avait en tête. Il ne pouvait pas regretter d'avoir tué pour sauver Antoine. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas...

Quand enfin l'aube arriva et qu'il sentit son camarade se mouvoir et s'étirer, il se rua sur lui en le secouant.

« Antoine, on doit partir d'ici, je t'en supplie !

- Qu'est ce... Quoi ? _Répondit le plus jeune, encore un peu endormi._

- Je peux pas rester ici plus longtemps Antoine, je deviens fou ! Ce mec que j'ai tué.. Je peux pas rester ici alors que je l'ai tué là ! S'il te plaît Antoine... C'est au dessus de mes forces ! »

Antoine s'accorda quelques minutes pour réussir à comprendre ce que son ami tentait de lui expliquer. Quand enfin tout fut clair dans son esprit embrouillé, il souffla :

« Ça marche. Laisse moi me réveiller et on part. »

Mathieu murmura un merci soulagé. Ils allaient quitter le lieu de son crime, il ne pourrait donc qu'aller mieux, non ? Quand enfin Antoine fut prêt, il firent attention de ne rien oublier et se mirent en route. Mathieu peinait à marcher, d'autant plus que son bras le faisait anormalement souffrir, mais il était tellement heureux de quitter cet endroit qu'il ne faisait pas attention à son corps défaillant.

Les deux compères avaient déjà marché plus d'une heure et demi quand Mathieu s'écroula. Ses jambes le lâchèrent d'un coup, avant qu'il ait put comprendre ce qui se passait. Sa tête tournait et sa respiration était un peu difficile. Il tenta de se remettre debout, en vain. Antoine tenta de le remettre sur pieds. Il y parvint au bout d'un quart d'heure. Ils repartirent alors, et, même si Mathieu répétait qu'il allait bien, Antoine tenait son ami sous ses bras de peur qu'il ne tombe.

Tout en marchant, ils tentaient de repérer un point d'eau, critère décisif concernant leur prochain bivouac. Mais sous leurs pieds le sol était on ne peux plus sec...

Ils durent marcher une heure supplémentaire avant d'enfin trouver un point d'eau. Ils coururent se désaltérer, ce qui leur fit un bien fou, même si la faim était devenue plus importante que la soif. Une fois leurs besoins en eau satisfaits, ils se mirent en tête de manger. Ils se mirent alors à chercher n'importe quel type de nourriture, tant que c'était comestible. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Si vous cherchez à bouffer, je peux peut être vous dépanner. »

Mathieu et Antoine se retournèrent à l'unisson après avoir reconnu cette voix. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'eux était grand et assez musclé. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son épaisse barbe recouvraient partiellement son visage. Visage qui était assez sale, mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas du maquillage. Nul doute : la personne en face d'eux était bien leur collègue de youtube.

« François ! _S'exclama Antoine avant de serrer celui qui se faisait appeler le Fossoyeur de Films dans ses bras._ »

Le pelleteur lui rendit son étreinte. Il était bien content de retrouver des visages familiers.

« Je me doutais que vous finiriez par atterrir ici, petits fripons. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne tourne pas sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche !

- Tu peux dire ! _Renchérit Mathieu en riant._ Si tu es là, c'est que tu as fait la même connerie que nous !

- Exact.

- T'es là depuis longtemps ? _Questionna Antoine._

- Aucune idée. Mais si ça peut t'aider, j'ai le numéro 188. »

Les trois amis discutèrent un moment. François partagea ses réserves de nourriture avec les deux plus jeunes, qui mangèrent goulûment. Le Fossoyeur admit qu'il peinait à se maintenir en vie seul. Les deux autres lui promirent alors de faire équipe avec lui. Ils savait tous qu'à trois, ils avaient de grandes chances de survivre.

Soudainement, Mathieu se leva et s'éloigna un peu. Intrigués, Antoine et François suivirent le plus petit du regard. Ils le virent alors s'écrouler et rendre son maigre repas. Antoine courut à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever. Leur nouvel allié lui vint en aide, et ils le transportèrent jusqu'à la cachette du plus vieux, c'est à dire une sorte de petite grotte non loin de là. Ils installèrent Mathieu tout au fond de la cavité. Antoine se chargea de lui apporter de l'eau tandis ce que François le couvrait de sa veste. En effet, Mathieu grelottait un peu.

« Ça va aller mec ?

- Oui, merci... Je.. J'ai pas dormi depuis que je suis ici, la fatigue commence à me rattraper... »

Les jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et allèrent se poster à l'entrée de la grotte, laissant Mathieu dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils discutèrent un moment de leur situation. Antoine parla de la blessure de Mathieu ainsi que de son inquiétude, et François lui répondit que, pendant son séjour dans l'Arène, il avait rencontré un ancien médecin qui était parvenu à le sauver d'une maladie due à une baie empoisonnée. L'ennui, c'était que quand le Fossoyeur avait rencontré ce médecin, il était assez loin de leur position actuelle. De plus, rien de ne garantissait que le médecin n'avait pas bougé, ou pire, qu'il était encore en vie... Cependant, la révélation de son ami eut le don de redonner de l'espoir à Antoine.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réellement se réjouir. Un groupe des personnes apparu aux loin. François plissa les yeux, tentant les reconnaître les nouveaux venus. Soudain, son expression changea. Ses traits étaient crispés, il était nerveux.

« Va rejoindre Mathieu. Tout de suite. _Siffla t'il._ »

Antoine s'exécuta sans poser la moindre question.

François se leva, attendant les nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient cinq : trois filles et deux garçons. Il les connaissait bien : ce groupe survivait en volant tout ce que les autres, souvent impressionnés par leur nombre important, possédaient. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'ils tentaient de s'en prendre à lui. Et il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

« Alors, 188, tu comptes t'opposer à nous, encore une fois ? _Lança une petite blonde._

- Ne soit pas vexé, mais ta technique de combat n'est pas si bonne, on aura vite fait de gagner, cette fois. _Enchérit une grande brune._ »

François sourit. De toute évidence, ils ne s'étaient pas remis de leur dernière tentative, durant la quelle le youtuber avait assassiné un de leur alliés. Ils n'étaient pas là pour le piller, mais pour se venger. Et aujourd'hui, le Fossoyeur comptait bien leur donner une raison supplémentaire de le punir. Et, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, il se jeta tête la première dans le groupe, préférant être l'attaquant plutôt que l'attaqué.

* * *

Ceux qui me connaissent ne doivent pas être très surpris par l'arrivé de François :p J'ai d'ailleurs voulu l'ajouter aux persos, mais... Il n'est pas dans la liste :O , si tu m'entends !

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à review, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! (qui est écrit, soit dit en passant.)  
Câlins baveux, bakanard.


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

* * *

Automatiquement, ses ennemis se mirent en position de défense. Les deux hommes se placèrent devant les filles. Le plus petit d'entre eux frappa François en plein visage. Ce dernier répliqua automatiquement d'un puissant coup de poing dans le nez de l'adversaire, qui s'éloigna quelque peu, le nez en sang. Le deuxième homme empoigna alors le Fossoyeur par col avant de lui asséner un coup tête en plein dans le front. La douleur fut fulgurante, forçant François à battre en retraite quelques secondes.

La blonde profita de sa faiblesse momentanée pour lui lancer un coup de pied bien placé. Le pelleteur s'écroula, dents serrées. Alors que la jeune femme allait réitérer son attaque, le Fossoyeur se saisit rapidement de sa jambe et la fit s'écrouler. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le YouTuber profita de la confusion générale pour se relever et balancer un coup de pied sous le menton de l'homme qui l'avait agressé juste avant. Ce dernier tomba, la mâchoire en sang, visiblement fracturée.

La grande brune qui avait provoqué François quelques minutes plus tôt poussa un cri d'effroi. Elle se jeta rageusement sur son ennemi et lui assena un coup de poing d'une violence incroyable pour une jeune fille aussi frêle. Alors que le jeune homme était à terre, elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et se saisit d'une pierre assez imposante. On lisait clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui exploser le crane.

Le Fossoyeur n'avait plus le choix : si il voulait survivre, il devait tuer cette jeune fille. Lui qui avait pour principe de ne pas s'en prendre aux femmes... Il dégaina son Smith & Wesson le plus rapidement possible et, sans hésiter, tira une balle dans le front de son adversaire. Le dernier réflexe de celle-ci fut de lâcher la pierre. François eut juste le temps de déplacer sa tête avant que le minéral ne tombe lourdement. Il soupira, il avait eu chaud.

Les collègues de la jeune brune hurlèrent de terreur. Le Fossoyeur poussa négligemment le cadavre et se releva. Il se trouvait alors face aux quatre imprudents. L'un d'entre eux saignait abondamment, il serait mort d'ici quelques heures. Tous le regardaient, trop terrifiés pour bouger. François savait que leur peur était sans doute alimentée par le sang tout frais de sa victime qui avait éclaboussé son visage et sa nuque.

« Bouh. Lâcha t'il en souriant. »

Ses ennemis prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Quand ils se surent hors d'atteinte, la petite blonde hurla :

« ON AURA TA PEAU, 188 ! ON AURA TA PEAU ! »

François ne put s'empêcher de leur faire coucou en riant. Les imbéciles... Il se dirigea vers la grotte. Mathieu dormait paisiblement, sa tête reposant sur les genoux d'Antoine. Le petit YouTuber serrait la veste du Fossoyeur contre lui. Il était si mignon.. Le regard du combattant se tourna vers Antoine. Ce dernier fixait son ami avec crainte. François leva un sourcil, interloqué.

« Ben quoi ? T'as vu un fantôme ?

- Fr... François.. T'as.. Du.. Sang.. P.. Partout ! »

Il rit. Sous le regard effaré d'Antoine, il sortit de la grotte et alla nettoyer les marques de son crime dans le point d'eau. L'eau claire se teintait de rouge dans ses mains. Quand il sentit que les dernières marques du liquide poisseux avaient été effacées, il se tourna vers le récent champ de bataille. Le corps inanimé de sa jeune victime était là, gisant sur le sol dans une marre de sang. François se mordit la lèvre. Décidément, on ne s'habituait jamais à retirer la vie...

Il s'approcha lentement du cadavre. Il l'examina rapidement : son ennemie n'était pas si laide, en fin de compte. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui faisait une sorte de couverture. L'épaisse frange qui recouvrait son front était trouée et poisseuse de sang. Ses yeux bleus ciel fixait un point invisible. Ses traits étaient doux, juvéniles. Elle devait avoir vingt, vingt-cinq ans. Elle portait une robe de soirée bustier qui était assez jolie, malgré le fait qu'elle était parsemées de taches de sang et de boue. Elle avait un tatouage au dessus du sein droit. « Dream ».

François sortit de ses pensées et ferma les yeux de la morte. Il souleva sans difficulté le corps et le transporta jusqu'à un petit fossé. Il y lâcha son fardeau et s'en alla sans un regard en direction de la tombe improvisée.

A l'intérieur de la grotte, Mathieu venait de se réveiller. Antoine tentait de le calmer après un cauchemar. Mathieu pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en serrant de plus belle la veste qui lui servait de couverture.

« Antoine.. Tu étais mort !

- Calme toi Mat.. T'as juste fais un mauvais rêve... »

Le chevelu était on ne peut plus inquiet quand à l'état de santé de son meilleur ami. Il lui toucha nerveusement le front et constata sans surprise que le pauvre Mathieu était bouillant.

« Mat.. Tu as de la fièvre..

- Je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller retrouver le médecin dont je t'ai parlé, Antoine. »

François venait de faire irruption dans le bivouac.

« Un médecin ? Pourquoi vous m'en avez pas parlé ?

- Putain François ! _Antoine se retourna vers Mathieu._ Mat, vu ton état je pense..

- Antoine, si y'a un médecin dans cette Arène, il faut que je le rencontre ! »

Antoine se mordit la lèvre. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Mathieu mourir. Mais le faire voyager était un risque énorme. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la superficie de l'Arène...

« François, à ton avis, la taille de l'Arène équivaut à quoi ? A la taille d'une ville ? _Questionna le plus jeune de la bande._

- Mon pauvre, t'y es pas du tout ! Je sais pas où on est, mais pas en France en tout cas, parce que cet endroit doit être aussi grand qu'un département ! »

Mathieu déglutit. Il s'était bien trompé dans ses estimations.. Mais en même temps, la réponse de François paraissait bien plus plausible. Ils avaient déjà marché pendant des heures, et pourtant ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au bout de cette foutue Arène.

« Voilà ce que je vous propose : on dort ici cette nuit, demain matin on fait nos réserves de bouffe et d'eau, et on se dirige droit vers l'endroit où j'avais été soigné par le médecin. Vous me suivez ? _Proposa le plus âgé. _

- Réserves de bouffe je veux bien, mais comment on transporte l'eau ?

- Antoine, t'as jamais remarqué que le sac qui contenait ton flingue était étanche ? »

Antoine se mit à fouiller dans sa poche. Puis dans l'autre. Il finit par retrouver le-dit sac. Il sortit et alla remplir le potentiel récipient. L'eau ne s'écoulait effectivement pas. Il sourit : ils allaient pouvoir transporter de l'eau ! Voilà un sacré avantage... Il retourna dans la grotte et félicita son ami pour son importante trouvaille.

Le crépuscule naissant indiquait aux trois acolytes qu'il était temps pour eux de dormir. Heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une nuit à l'abri, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mathieu se réveilla. Il lança un regard dans la grotte : Antoine n'était plus là. Inquiet, le jeune homme se leva et sortit de la cachette. Il marcha quelques mètres avant de buter sur quelque chose de dur. Il s'écroula de tout son long. Interdit, il se releva du mieux qu'il put et chercha des yeux l'objet responsable de sa chute. Et il constata avec effroi qu'il avait buté sur un corps inanimé. Son visage lui était inconnu, mais curieusement familier. Il manqua de lâcher un cri quand il le reconnu : c'était le garçon qu'il avait assassiné. Les yeux exorbités, il se mit à courir à l'opposer de son campement. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui avait bien put emmener ce corps ici ? Et pourquoi faire ça ?

Alors qu'il courrait, il aperçu Antoine au loin. Mais il n'était pas seul. Une jeune fille l'accompagnait. Quand son ami se rendit compte que Mathieu était là, il prit la jeune fille par la main et s'approcha de Mathieu. La petite blonde lui souriait. Le petit YouTuber cria le prénom de son ami, ravi de le revoir. Antoine le fixait, un sourire mauvais inscrit sur son visage.

« Mathieu... Tu es trop faible. Tu ne peux survivre dans cette Arène.. May ? »

La petite blonde sortit son arme sans crier gare. Mathieu hurla, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre : May avait déjà appuyé sur la gâchette.

François fut réveillé par des hurlements de terreur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et découvrit que le bruit venait d'un Mathieu hors d'haleine et en sueur. Antoine tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer, mais leur ami était en pleine crise de panique. Le Fossoyeur tenta de venir en aide à Antoine qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Mathieu.. Calme toi... Tu as fais un mauvais rêve.. Ça va aller.. »

Le jeune homme apeuré se blottit dans les bras du Fossoyeur. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Elle me tuait François.. Et le corps... Le corps par terre... »

Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que Mathieu racontait. Il se contentait alors de le serrer contre lui en caressant son dos. Il ne cessait de lui murmurer des petits « Chuut... » apaisants.

A côté d'eux, Antoine observait la scène. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à masquer sa jalousie : François parvenait à calmer Mathieu, alors que lui, son meilleur ami, avait échoué... Une fois cette pensée formulée, il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver stupide : François était plus convaincant que lui, c'est tout.. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Mathieu l'aimait plus.. Mais.. Pourquoi il pensait ça lui ? C'était tellement ridicule.

Après une demi heure de consolations et de « Calme toi, tout va bien.. », Mathieu se rendormit enfin. Ses deux amis purent enfin retrouver eux aussi le sommeil, rassurés de pouvoir terminer leur nuit, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe aux vues de la journée qui les attendait...

Quand Antoine émergea, François était déjà debout. Mathieu, quant à lui, dormais encore comme un bébé. Le chevelu se leva et alla rejoindre le pelleteur. Ce dernier s'occupait de remplir son sac de nourriture en tout genres. Baies, plantes, noisettes, noix.. Le plus jeune cru même apercevoir des pommes dans la réserve.

Il sortit son sac de sa poche et entreprit de le remplir d'eau, tout en se désaltérant. Quand son sac fut plein, il entreprit de remplir celui de Mathieu, qu'il avait récupéré la veille.

Quand les réserves furent prêtes, Antoine et François discutèrent longuement de la direction à prendre. Le Fossoyeur, qui avait une excellente mémoire, se rappelait tout à fait du chemin à prendre. Chemin qui, si ils marchaient d'un bon pas pendant une grande partie de la journée, devrait leur prendre deux jours.

« Mais.. Tu crois vraiment que Mathieu peut le faire ? _Questionna Antoine, angoissé._

- Que je peux faire quoi ? »

Les deux amis se retournèrent brusquement vers la voix. Mathieu était debout devant la grotte. Il avait l'air en forme, ce qui rassura Antoine. Il savait que son collègue était quelqu'un de très fort, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.

« Ravi de revoir parmi nous. Tu sais que tu nous as foutu une sacrée frousse cette nuit, petit fripon ?

- A vrai dire.. Moi aussi, j'ai eu une sacrée frousse. _Répondit Mathieu en riant._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se mirent en route, sac sur le dos et arme dans la poche. L'air était tiède, ce qui promettait de rendre leur voyage moins pénible. Néanmoins, Antoine ne pouvait masquer son stress : Mathieu allait il tenir le coup ?

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils marchaient. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'une seule fois et Mathieu commençait à sérieusement faiblir. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. François marchait devant, servant de guide. Antoine ne cessait de surveiller Mat, guettant le moindre signe de défaillance. Mais ce dernier continuait d'avancer, dents serrés et haletant. Le YouTuber ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par son aîné.

Quelques longues heures de marche plus tard, le groupe s'accorda une seconde pause. Ils s'assirent dans un endroit tranquille, sous un saule pleureur. Ils burent, mangèrent et Mathieu s'accorda une petite sieste. Mais ses camarades lui devait bien ça : il venait de faire des kilomètres sans broncher.

Antoine s'éloigna quelques minutes pour satisfaire des besoins naturels (en clair, pour pisser). Alors qu'il terminait sa petite affaire, il entendit une petite voix l'appeler.

« Antoine... »

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à May. Sa robe était en lambeaux, ses cheveux étaient parsemés de boue, son visage était crasseux. Mais ce ne sont pas ces détails qui sautèrent aux yeux d'Antoine. Non. C'est l'imposante plaie recouvrait l'avant bras droit de l'enfant.

Antoine déposa la jeune fille quasi inconsciente dans l'herbe. François le regardait faire, un sourcil haussé.

« Et.. C'est qui, en fait ?

- Pose pas de questions et aide moi, il nous faut de quoi lui faire un bandage, tout de suite ! »

Le Fossoyeur obéit sans broncher. Il se mit à chercher activement des feuilles qui pourraient faire office de bandage tandis ce qu'Antoine épongeait le sang avec sa chaussette.

« May, depuis combien de temps t'es là ?

- Je sais plus...

- Pourquoi t'es partie ?

- Je.. »

C'est à ce moment que François arriva, trois larges feuilles dans les mains. Il entreprit de les installer autour du bras de la jeune fille, aidé d'Antoine. Ce dernier n'avait même pas remarqué que Mathieu s'était réveillé et qu'il observait la scène sans aider ses amis. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à cette gamine.

Quand May fut soignée, Antoine la porta jusqu'au pied du tronc de l'arbre. Il la coucha délicatement dans l'herbe.

« Merci Antoine.. Merci pour tout... _murmura May en souriant avant de s'endormir._ »

Antoine sourit à son tour et l'embrassa sur le front. Il rejoint alors ses deux collègues qui le fixait en riant.

« Alors, on s'attaque aux filles plus jeunes, petit coquin ? _Questionna François._

- Quoi ?

- Non mais t'as pas honte, abruti ? C'est une gamine ! Tu trouves pas ça légèrement dégueulasse, quand même ? _Lui fit remarquer le Fossoyeur d'un ton __plus__ sérieux._

- Mais je ressens rien pour elle !

- Mais arrête de mentir gros. Ça se voit que t'es amoureux.»

En prononçant ces paroles, Mathieu eut un pincement au cœur. Quand à Antoine.. Les mots eurent un impact dévastateur sur lui.

Il s'éloigna quelques minutes pour réfléchir sous les brimades des deux autres. Amoureux, lui ? De May ? Non, impossible. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas... Les mots de 24 lui revinrent à l'esprit. « Arrête de faire passer la vie de la personne que tu aimes avant la tienne. Tu vas tout perdre. » Il fut pris de panique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver des sentiments pour May. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas ! Alors.. Comment pouvait il tuer ses sentiments naissants dans l'œuf ? Qui plus est, François avait raison : la pauvre petite était une enfant. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'elle, c'était mal, elle était beaucoup trop jeune...

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que Mathieu racontait à François son premier jour dans l'Arène, Antoine se posta devant eux. Il était pale, l'air résigné et pourtant.. Il dégageait une sensation de malaise. Mathieu était intrigué : que pouvait bien penser son meilleur ami, en ce moment ? Antoine lui apporta la réponse presque instantanément.

« Les gars, il faut qu'on continue. Maintenant. Sans May. »

* * *

Y'A DU CLIFHANGER OU Y'EN A PAS ? Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à review, j'essaierai de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible malgré le fait que ma beta soit en vacances :( (LOVE YOU RANNOU !) Bref, à bientôt, et surtout merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur, et merci de m'avoir fait dépasser les 1000 vues sur "Les Exclus" :D

Gros bisous,

Bakanard.


	6. Chapitre 5

Mathieu et François fixèrent Antoine, interloqués. Ce brusque revirement de situation les laissait stupéfaits. Pourquoi leur ami voulait il abandonner la gamine qu'il venait tout juste de sauver d'une mort certaine ? Le plus âgé du groupe brisa enfin le silence.

« Mais, Antoine... Si tu la laisse ici, elle va mourir...

- Et si elle reste avec nous, je vais mourir. Je peux pas vous expliquer, mais si elle reste avec nous... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sachant pertinemment que ses amis avaient à peu près saisi. A vrai dire, il aurait très bien put expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il n'en avait juste pas la moindre envie. Comment leur dire qu'il doutait de ses sentiments envers une enfant ? Comment leur dire qu'un gars bizarre semblait le connaître mieux qu'il ne se connaissait ? Les événements des derniers jours lui paraissaient si improbables qu'il préférait ne rien dire. De plus, il avait peur d'inquiéter Mathieu, qui avait déjà matière à s'inquiéter, en ce moment.

Et, après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires et s'être réapprovisionnés en eau, les trois compères s'en allèrent sans bruit, en pleine nuit, guidés par la pleine lune et les quelques déchirants cris d'agonie qui se faisaient entendre, au loin.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent à bon port.

Quand François reconnu enfin le point d'arrivée, le groupe ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de joie collectif. Le trajet avait été long et extrêmement éprouvant, plus particulièrement pour Mathieu. L'état de celui ci se dégradait de jour en jour. Sa fièvre montait tandis ce que sa capacité à rester debout diminuait. Ses cernes devenaient de plus en plus grandes à force de nuit quasiment blanches, et sa blessure ne cessait d'enfler, lui faisant atrocement mal. Un nouveau paramètre était venu s'ajouter à sa maladie : quelques hallucinations venaient parfois troubler sa vue et son ouïe.

Néanmoins, il continuait d'avancer. Il tentait de masquer sa douleur, même si l'exercice s'avérait de plus en plus compliqué.

Leur point d'arrivé était, à en juger par les cris relativement proche, à proximité du lac, qui était sans nul doute l'endroit le plus fréquenté de l'Arène. Antoine aida Mathieu à s'allonger tandis ce que François partait déjà à la recherche du médecin. Le Fossoyeur était devenu incontestablement le « chef » du groupe. Il prenait toutes les décisions, guidait toujours les autres et faisait de son mieux pour garder tout ce beau monde en vie. De plus, ses capacités à survivre dans la nature et à se servir d'une arme était plus que bénéfiques pour ses deux cadets, qui était on ne peut plus heureux de l'avoir avec eux.

Quand François fut plutôt éloignés de ses deux amis, Mathieu demanda à Antoine :

« Dis.. Tu penses vraiment qu'il peut le trouver ? Et même si il le trouve, comment on peut être surs qu'il pourra me soigner ?

- Aies confiance Mathieu.. François sait ce qu'il fait, et... »

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : un jeune homme s'était jeté sur lui. Il le fit rouler dans l'herbe et se plaça au dessus du chevelu. Mathieu poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il tenta de se relever, mais un autre jeune homme apparut et le plaqua à terre. Il tenta de se défendre : en vain. Son adversaire serrait son poing droit de plus en plus fort, lui faisant un mal de chien. Mathieu hurla le nom d'Antoine, mais son ami ne lui répondait pas.

Le petit podcasteur regarda furtivement son agresseur, et le reconnu presque aussi tôt.

« Espèce de fumier.. T'as buté mon pote ! _Marmonna l'a__utre__ de sa voix en pleine mue._

- J'avais.. j'avais pas le choix ! Il allait tuer mon meilleur ami ! »

L'adolescent gifla Mathieu violemment, avant d'enchérir avec un coup de poing dans le nez.

« Mathieu ! Mathieu calme toi ! MATHIEU ! »

Le plus petit ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Antoine et François, penchés au dessus de lui. Une grande inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Mathieu sentit un liquide chaud au dessus de sa bouche. Du sang ?

« Antoine.. Ils sont partis ?

- Mat...

- Comment on s'en ai sorti ? C'est François qui leur a fait peur ? Ou c'est toi, Toine ? Ils t'ont rien fait ces connards ? »

François et Antoine échangèrent un regard désolé.

« Mathieu.. _commença le plus âgé._ Personne ne vous a attaqué. T'as été victime d'une hallucination, encore... »

Le Fossoyeur sentit son inquiétude augmenter pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots : d'ordinaire, les hallucinations de Mathieu n'était pas bien méchantes : des arbres aux feuilles bleus, des bruits d'eau alors qu'il n'y a aucun point d'eau à trois kilomètres à la ronde... Mais là, c'était bien plus grave. Et ce changement en disait long sur l'évolution de son état.

Mathieu fixait son aîné, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant la chamade : alors... Rien n'était vrai ? Ce n'était que le produit de son cerveau malade ?

« Mais.. Pourquoi je suis blessé alors ?

- Mathieu... Tu t'ai fais ça toi même. »

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Quelques larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il était condamné. Il n'en doutait plus, maintenant.

Quelques minutes suffirent à Mathieu pour s'endormir profondément. Antoine et François purent enfin discuter de la recherche du médecin.

« Il n'est plus exactement au même endroit qu'avant. _Déclara François._ Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit parti très loin. Il sait que les gens qui ont besoin de lui viendront le chercher par ici, ou du moins ceux qui ont entendu parler de lui.

- Alors on a des chances de le trouver ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Antoine. Rien n'est sur ici. Tout peut changer, et cela n'importe quand. »

Antoine se mordit la lèvre. Il jeta un bref regard à Mathieu, et se retourna vers François.

« Tu penses pouvoir repartir maintenant ?

- Oui, bien sur, mais... Tu te sens de gérer seul une potentielle crise ?

- On ne peut plus sur.

- D'accord. J'essaye de revenir rapidement, d'accord ? »

Antoine hocha la tête et serra son ami dans ses bras. C'était leur rituel avant une séparation. « Au cas où ». Le Fossoyeur s'éloigna, non sans une pointe d'appréhension.

Et, pendant qu'il marchait, ce sentiment ne le quittait pas. Et il savait pourquoi. Il avait peur de ne pas trouver le médecin, et d'être responsable de la mort de Mathieu. Il chassa ses pensées négatives pour se concentrer sur sa route. Il laissait fréquemment des repères pour retrouver son chemin. Il essayait de boire un maximum, mais tout en gardant à l'esprit que sa réserve avait une fin prédéfinie, alors que son voyage non.

Après avoir marché un petit moment dans un enchevêtrement d'arbres, il déboucha sur une petite clairière fort sympathique. Et ce qu'il y vit lui fit pousser un petit cri de joie étouffé.

Mathieu dormait encore. Antoine consulta sa montre, unique objet qu'il possédait encore : cela faisait une demi heure que François était partit. Le chevelu ne savait si il devait s'inquiéter ou non : après tout, il arrivait au Fossoyeur de s'absenter des heures avant de revenir comme si de rien n'était...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

« Antoine ! Regarde qui est là ! »

Ce dernier se retourna en entendant son nom. François était là, en face de lui, accompagné d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants et à la bedaine assez proéminente. Antoine n'osait y croire.

« Vous.. Êtes..

- Le médecin dont 188 vous a parlé. »

Le podcasteur courut vers son ami qu'il étreignit avec fougue. Le pelleteur lui rendit la pareille, le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as réussi François ! T'as réussi ! Je savais que t'étais digne de confiance bro.. »

Le médecin s'approcha sans bruit de Mathieu, de peur de le réveiller. Il commença par détailler son bras blessé. Les deux compères, qui le regardaient faire, traduirent l'expression du docteur comme un mauvais signe. En effet, plus l'auscultation avançait, plus ses traits étaient crispés.

« J'ai déjà croisé une maladie de ce type, ici. Je dois vous avouer qu'en vingt ans de carrière, je n'avais croisé quelque chose pareil. C'est probablement un virus crée de toute pièce par des scientifiques du gouvernement...

- Mais.. Vous pouvez le soigner ? _Questionna Antoine._

- Oui, je pense que oui. »

Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire. Il était tellement heureux de savoir son ami sauvé.

Les deux collègues décidèrent d'aller remplir leurs réserves d'eau pendant que le médecin soignait Mathieu. Leurs sacs dans les poches, ils marchèrent un petit moment avant de trouver un ruisseau. Ils remplirent les récipients en discutant du médecin. Le Fossoyeur assurait que c'était un homme de confiance, et Antoine ne pouvait que le croire.

Quand ils revirent à leur point de départ au bout d'une bonne demi heure, Mathieu dormait encore. Sauf qu'à présent, un épais bandage recouvrait son bras. Le médecin se tenait à côté de lui, rassemblant les quelques produits qu'il souhaitait conserver. Quand il se rendit compte de l'arrivée des deux compères, il lança un regard discret à François, qui le comprit instantanément. Il hocha la tête tout aussi discrètement, de manière à ce que son camarade ne remarque rien. Le docteur s'approcha alors d'Antoine.

« Je pourrais vous parler en privé, 204 ? »

Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris d'être appelé par son nombre. Mais il accepta. Il s'éloigna alors, accompagné de l'homme. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une falaise. Encore une fois, Antoine fut assez surpris de trouver une falaise dans cet endroit défiant toutes réalités.

Ils s'assirent alors sur le bord de la falaise et le médecin alla droit au but.

« 204... Votre ami souffre d'un mal extrêmement étrange. Il faudrait de nombreux examens et d'aussi nombreuses opérations pour le guérir totalement. Choses qu'on ne peut pas faire, ici.

- Attendez, j'vous suis plus là, vous aviez dit que vous le soigneriez !

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Mais.. C'est temporaire. A tout moment, votre ami peut rechuter. Et cette rechute lui sera fatale. »

Antoine sentit son monde s'écrouler.

« Vous voulez dire... Qu'il va mourir quand même ?

- Malheureusement... Oui. Mais, si cela peut vous rassurer, il ne souffrira plus jusqu'à la rechute. Et cette rechute sera vraiment très courte. Il ne souffrira que très peu. »

Le youtuber ne répondit pas. Il tentait d'avaler toutes ces révélations.

« Je dois vous quitter, 204. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour votre ami, et à l'heure qu'il est, des gens doivent sans nul doute me chercher. Je m'excuse.. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla.

Antoine resta un long moment seul, assis sur le bord de sa falaise. Une fois la colère passée, ce fut le déni qui le gagna. Mathieu ne pouvait pas être condamné. Pas lui. Il était trop fort, trop courageux pour mourir comme ça. Il était clair que le docteur mentait. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il en savait, lui ? Il avait lui même avoué que cette maladie lui était totalement étrangère.

Une fois le déni passé, l'anxiété se fit ressentir. Mathieu allait il souffrir ? Et si lui, Antoine, ne se rendait pas compte de la rechute de son ami ? Ce dernier lui dirait il, si il sentait les douleurs revenir ? Ou se tarait il, de peur d'inquiéter son meilleur ami ? Et François ? Comment réagirait il en apprenant tout ça ? Et lui, serait il capable de survivre dans ce milieu hostile, sans le précieux soutien de Mathieu ?

L'anxiété laissa alors la place au raisonnement. Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce raisonnement n'aboutit pas à l'acceptation. Il aboutit à quelque chose de plus... Héroïque ? Désespéré ? Touchant ?

Car Antoine, durant ce raisonnement, comprit que la seule chose qui pourrait sauver Mathieu, c'était un hôpital. Mais, pour se rendre dans un hôpital, la seule solution était de quitter l'Arène. Alors, une question s'imposa d'elle même : pouvait il quitter l'Arène ? Et si, à défaut de survivre, le but premier de tout ceci était de se défaire de ses instincts primitifs, surmonter l'anarchie et échapper à tout ceci ?

Après avoir réfléchi de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures, Antoine se releva et se dirigea vers son campement, un nouvel objectif en tête : quitter l'Arène.

* * *

Heeeeey ! Le voilà enfin, LE CHAPITRE 5 ! Je tiens à remercier ma super beta, qui a fait son boulot alors qu'elle est en vacances. MERCI RANNOU 3  
Alors, ce chapitre vous plait ? J'ai voulu tester des trucs, j'espère que ça a marché ^^ En tout cas, avec ce chapitre on entre dans le coeur même de l'histoire, je suis assez impatiente de voir vos réactions w

On est presque à 2000 vues, c'est énorme (cmb), merci à vous, je vous aime ! 3

#UniverseBitches.


End file.
